Everything Is Alright
by Crackfiction
Summary: Naruto has issues, how does he deal with it? Sex, drugs and friends of course. A story about lost teenagers figuring out how to make themselves normal AU


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and I do not own the song I used in this story.

**Song used – Everything Is Alright by Motion City Soundtrack**

* * *

><p><em>Tell me that you're alright,<em>

_Yeah everything is alright._

_Oh please tell me that you're alright,_

_Yeah everything is alright._

Naruto was vibrating, every bit of his body was in movement. He couldn't help it. His thoughts raced with each other, tripped and got tangled together. Naruto shook his head and caught the eye of a girl in class. Did he know her? Naruto tried to think but gave up, no time no time. There wasn't time. He smiled instead, his signature brave smile.

No time? No time for what? He wasn't quite sure until he saw the clock. Yes he had to leave, or else the vibrating, burning, tingling will explode and leap from his skin. It would incinerate everyone in the class. He knew this but then he knew that leaving was wrong.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong," Naruto muttered in frustration.

Everything was wrong.

_Give me a reason to end this discussion,_

_To break with tradition._

_To fold and divide._

Hinata wanted to smile back, she looked forward to every class with Naruto Uzumaki. He was everything beautiful in the world. Everything she wasn't. Hinata pulled her big jumper further down her small body, it wasn't big enough. Hinata looked over at Ino and Sakura, they were pretty, slender, charming and she couldn't speak and she couldn't smile.

"Naruto! Sit back down and stop fidgeting for god's sake!'

Hinata looked at Naruto jumping up and down by his chair. She admired him.

"No! Miss you don't understand, I need to or else-

"Or else what?"

Naruto fell silent, she wouldn't understand. No one would ever know how hard he worked to fight the fire inside. Naruto sat back down and tried to hide his rapid movements, 5 minutes 5 minutes 5 minutes...the lesson would end in 5 minutes.

_Cause I hate the ocean, theme parks and airplanes,_

_Talking with strangers, waiting in line.._

_I'm through with these pills that make me sit still._

_"Are you feeling fine?"_

_Yes, I feel just fine._

Sasuke drew a black spiral in the middle of his notebook, he watched it grow, slowly slowly. Then he snapped his head back to attention, the teacher had yelled and he turned to Naruto jumping next to him and wondered how he could be so hyper all the time. Did he not understand that life screwed you over?

"Did you take your pills Naruto?"

Naruto looked scared, like a child about to be punished. No, he didn't take them but why should he? He didn't want to feel numb anymore.

"Idiot, that's why you can't sit still," Sasuke shook his head.

Naruto grinded his teeth in agitation. No. Sasuke was wrong, he felt just fine, Naruto nodded, he felt just fine.

_Tell me that you're alright,_

_Yeah everything is alright._

_Oh please tell me that you're alright,_

_Yeah everything is alright._

Gaara's green eyes would have been dazzling, but they were dull. His red hair would have been startling but it wasn't. He looked like a shell of what he could have, would have and should have been, with his not dazzling eyes rimmed with black lack of sleep.

His eyes burned, not from emotion, from lack of emotion and exhaustion. He was tired, so very tired. Gaara closed them for a few seconds but then it came back, the awful visions flashed in front of him and his body jolted. Gaara glanced around, everyone was paying attention to the stupid blond. Now was his chance, Gaara leant back in his chair and tried to convince himself that he was safe. Gaara's eyes closed and the burning went away, but then it returned. Gaara gasped and quickly opened his eyes, no he was never safe. Gaara touched the mark on his forehead.

It could be called a tattoo but he didn't get it willingly, he was branded. Branded with love, Gaara almost laughed at the thought. Love was tattooed on his head for everyone to see. Gaara would have been loved, but he wasn't and never will be.

_I'm sick of the things I do when I'm nervous_

_Like cleaning the oven or checking my tires_

_Or counting the number of tiles in the ceiling.._

_Head for the hills, the kitchen's on fire!_

Sakura ensured that she looked attentive, she made sure a portion of herself was answering questions and storing the information but she didn't attempt to control the rest. Those thoughts were never controllable, her inner thoughts remained wild. Wild with lust, envy, jealousy, anger, Sakura looked slyly at Sasuke behind her. Lust, an image of her overpowering Sasuke ran through her mind, envy, Sakura's mind turned green and then she immediately felt jealousy. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of Ino and Sasuke in bed together, then they narrowed as she imagined herself strangling-

Sakura broke off her thoughts, keep busy she thought, just keep busy. Then she realised someone was talking, Sakura looked at the teacher yelling and realised it was directed towards Naruto. The class idiot. Sakura then looked at Ino, bitch, whore, slut, Sakura pinched her thigh with a vengeance. She didn't relax her hold until the aggressive thoughts weakened.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Ino asked.

"I'm fine," Sakura smiled, "Yes, I'm just fine."

_I used to rely on self-medication,_

_I guess I still do that from time to time._

_But I'm getting better at fighting the future,_

_"Someday you'll be fine.."_

_Yes, I'll be just fine._

Ino wondered what she was going to wear that night for Naruto's party. It was his 16th and since Sasuke was best friends with Naruto obviously he would be there too! Ino repressed a squeal of delight, she glanced at Sakura. Sakura looked strange, Ino briefly asked her if she was okay and was pleased that Sakura didn't give her a sob story. Ino had more important things to worry about. It was almost lunch time, Ino planned out what she would eat, three slices of apple only, and she was a step further to her goal weight! Ino grabbed at her stomach, no, better make that one slice of apple.

What to wear, what to wear, Ino decided on purple, something sexy that would say, 'Hey let's fuck!'.

Sasuke couldn't resist, Ino smiled, what sort of things would _he_ be able to do she wondered...

_Tell me that you're alright,_

_Yeah everything is alright._

_Oh please tell me that you're alright,_

_Yeah everything is alright._

"Dude, take your pills," Sasuke's tone was dead serious as they left the classroom to lunch.

Naruto shook his head, "No man, not today, it wouldn't be right."

"How wouldn't it be right? You are unbelievable," Sasuke stopped talking and sat down, he glanced at Shikamaru.

"Got one for me?"

Shikamaru handed over a joint and lit Sasuke up, the two sat in silence, Naruto continued to vibrate.

"Maaate, where is everyone?" Naruto looked around rapidly.

"Here," Shikamaru passed his joint to Naruto.

Naruto smiled as a thanks and took a few drags, his movements began to slow down and then Naruto noticed that the fire was gone. Who needed pills? Naruto still felt agitated though, he took a few more drags and decided he needed the rest of the spliff. Shikamaru shrugged, and took out another, it was troublesome to argue over a lost spliff. Naruto then felt some relief as Neji, Kiba, and Haku sat down. Now he could talk.

"Anyway! Let's talk about what's happening tonight. Yeah!" Naruto smiled.

"Who is coming?" Haku asked.

"Who is supplying is the important question," Kiba said.

Naruto nodded, "Don't worry my men I have everything we could need! Booze, pills, spliff, women, you name it."

"Nice," Kiba laughed, "And what about Akamaru? Can he come?"

"Sure bring your girlfriend no one cares," Neji rolled his eyes, "Just remember sodomy is illegal."

Kiba reddened, Neji was such a dick. Thought he was all that and shit, Kiba looked at his dog, he was his best friend but like Neji could get that. It wasn't like he wanted to fuck a dog anyway. Kiba darkened, he may have had like one or two dreams of doing that but it was with a female dog at least and...

"Shit," Kiba murmured, he had a hard on.

"Okay okay, so plans for tonight, we will get fucked up and then fuck someone else," Naruto said cheerily, "How does that sound?"

The group agreed that for once Naruto had a pretty good plan.

_Give me a reason (I don't believe a word)_

_To end this discussion (of anything I've heard)_

_To break with tradition (they tell me that it's not so hard)_

_To fold and divide (it's not so hard)_

_So let's not get carried (away with everything)_

_Away with the process (from here to in-between)_

_of elimination (the long goodbye)_

_I don't want to waste your time._

Naruto welcomed the flowing people into his house, who where they? He had no idea. It was his birthday! Naruto laughed and decided he could understand things too well for his liking, he took out a colourful piece of paper. Naruto grinned as it dissolved on his tongue, soon everything would be alright.

Naruto ran into the living room, which was now the dance floor. He saw Sasuke with a blonde, Kiba on the floor, Shikamaru smoking and Haku. Haku was flying. Naruto thought it was beautiful and then he saw something even better. Pink. Pink. Naruto reached forward to try and catch it, it was too close to reach. Naruto frowned. No. That wasn't right, or maybe it was. Naruto called out to the pink, then he felt a hand around his arm.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

Naruto nodded rapidly, "I'm alright! Who is that?"

"Sakura...obviously, what have you taken?"

Naruto held out another wonderfully coloured paper. Sakura smiled as she too let the paper dissolve on her tongue, soon she would be alright. The two fell under the spell, the beat of the music made them move, Naruto kissed Sakura. She didn't quite know that he loved her, and she didn't know that the next day he would blame it on the drugs. And neither of them quite knew that Hinata loved Naruto, or that Hinata was watching every move they made. Sakura kissed back, Naruto wondered if he'd be lucky that night.

They melded together and spun around, Naruto looked up and smiled at the spinning lights above his head. Naruto looked up and saw stars, the milky way. It was moving across his eyes. Naruto laughed and continued to spin, everything changed and moved and glowed. He watched the vibrations go past him, then he felt a kiss on the back of his neck. Naruto smiled and led Sakura upstairs, he loved her but he could never say it.

They were wild, you couldn't tell them apart from each other. It moaned and rolled, it was ecstasy.

But then Naruto felt the fire light, it began to heat up. He tried to keep it down but he was vibrating too much. Naruto let go of Sakura and stayed still on the bed, noise was everywhere, filling everything, colours pressed upon him, he was on fire.

Naruto held up his hand, he could see the vibrations again but they were dark.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Can't you see it!" Naruto yelled.

"See what?"

Naruto held up both his hands, they were moving, bubbling. What was trying to come out of him? Sakura tried to place a hand on his. Naruto screamed.

"No! You can't. You'll be burnt! Get off! Get off!

Sakura was confused. She couldn't feel her wild thoughts, they had left her, they were gone everything was in kaleidoscopes. The music was happy, she could taste the blond in his hair but Naruto was upset. Why? She got off her screaming friend.

Naruto quickly curled into a ball on the bed, "I'm dying! I don't want to die! Sakura help me, help me!"

Sakura stared in horror, he was sobbing, he was screaming, he was dying. She ran. Sakura was about to go out the front door when a hand grabbed her.

"No! Let me go!"

"Sakura, calm down. It's me, where is Naruto?" Sasuke looked concerned.

Sakura shook her head and pointed up the stairs, "It isn't my fault! It isn't my-

Sasuke didn't let her finish, he turned and bolted up the stairs and found Naruto crying on a bed.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked startled, Sasuke wondered why he was crying like that. It was wrong, Naruto doesn't cry, he doesn't look sad or scared. Naruto was happy. Sasuke frowned, he was happy wasn't he?

"Who are you?" Naruto screamed and jumped off the bed.

Sasuke watched as Naruto crouched in the dark, "I'm Sasuke, your best friend."

Naruto didn't move, "I'm dying."

Ice ran through Sasuke's body, Naruto couldn't die.

"What? What do you mean you're dying?"

"I'm on fire! Can't you see?"

"Did you take any drugs tonight, Naruto?"

Naruto peered up from behind the bed, his big blue eyes glowed. It couldn't be anything else. Sasuke calmly said, "No, no, you aren't dying. Naruto you took strong drugs and are having a bad trip. That's all."

Naruto remained silent.

"You are hallucinating, I swear to you that by tomorrow you will be back to normal. You aren't dying, it is all the drugs. Only the drugs."

Sasuke tried to think about how he could calm Naruto down, but he couldn't, the music was pumping through his body. He could feel it in his chest. Then he realised.

"Naruto, don't move, I'm going to make it all better I promise. Remember it is the drugs."

"It is the drugs," Naruto repeated.

Sasuke sprinted downstairs and lunged for the sound system, he pulled the plug. The beating at his chest disappeared. The crowd of faceless people called out.

"Right! Fuck off everyone! Party is over so get the fuck out!" Sasuke yelled over the noise of complaints, they all ignored him and moved to turn the speakers back on.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as the pounding music was revived.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Sasuke smiled.

_Tell me that you're alright,_

_Yeah everything is alright._

_Oh please tell me that you're alright,_

_Yeah everything is alright._

Sasuke stood on top of a chair and pointed the rifle at the nearest person, "New rule! If you don't get out in the next 10 seconds you die!"

Sasuke watched in satisfaction as people scrambled out windows and doors, he turned off the music and left the empty dance floor. He hoped Naruto would be alright.

_Tell me that you're alright,_

_Yeah everything is alright._

_Oh please tell me that you're alright,_

_Yeah everything is alright._

Naruto groaned, his head was throbbing. He sat up, he was in bed. Naruto was holding something, he looked down at his hand. The blond smiled, he had spent his birthday night sleeping hand in hand with Sasuke. Naruto eased his hand away from Sasuke's and lay back down in his bed. What had happened last night?

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, everything was blurred and muffled. He yawned and waited till he could make sense of everything and then the memories flooded back. All the recollections of Naruto's birthday night became fresh.

"Rise and shine," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke grunted. Trust Naruto, how was he so happy after a night like that?

"I woke up hand in hand with you, my birthday wish was granted," Naruto laughed at his joke.

Sasuke didn't reply.

Naruto broke the silence again, "So, how did the night end?"

"Um...let me see. Oh yeah! You took something that made you trip balls, then I made everyone leave your party by holding a rifle to their heads," Sasuke said irritably, "You know just your average fun loving party."

"Oh."

"Yeah, OH!"

The two sat in silence for a while longer.

"Question. Where did you get a rifle on such short notice?"

"Under your dad's bed. Where is your dad?"

Naruto felt the familiar vibrations return. He frowned.

"Naruto?"

"He went on a business trip," Naruto scratched at the vibrations under his skin and began to shake his legs.

Sasuke watched as Naruto began to tremble, "But your dad's a parking lot attendant, I never knew they had conferences."

"Now you do," Naruto stared at his shaking legs.

"When will he get back?"

Naruto continued to tremble, "I don't know."

Sasuke shook his head, deep down Sasuke knew that Naruto would never recover from this. He would never forget how he had been treated and he could never be normal. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto's vibrations weakened their hold on him, he stopped shaking.

"It's you and me always," Sasuke's dark eyes burned.

Naruto smiled, "Promise?"

"I promise," Sasuke maintained his hold on Naruto's hand, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, everything is alright. Everything's fine."

_(Alright)_

_Tell me that you're alright, (Hi, everything's great)_

_Yeah everything is alright. (Everything's fine)_

_Oh please tell me that you're alright, (Hi, everything's great)_

_Yeah everything is alright._

_(Everything's fine) [x4]_

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>

**Crack is back I guess... Hope you liked it, please give me some feedback!**


End file.
